OUR LITTLE FAMILY
by chololo
Summary: Bahwa Neji masih hidup didalamnya/head-canon/Oneshoot/Untuk Kak Yoriko Yorin :)


Perang. Kata orang perang adalah saat dimana kita memperjuangkan sesuatu mati-matian, kemenangan adalah tujuan perang.

Sebahagia itu kah kemenangan atas suatu peperangan? Lantas bagaimana dengan mereka yang meninggal? Bagaimana dengan keluarga yang ditinggalkan?

Bahagia? Banyak jalan keluar dari sebuah pertikaian, bukan hanya perang, namun terkadang peperangan adalah satu-satunya jalan.

Konoha menggenggam kemenangan mutlak. Akatsuki binasah, namun selalu ada yang harus dikorbankan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, selalu ada korban dibalik kemenangan dari sebuah peperangan. Ada ratusan, bahkan ribuan nyawa yang harus dikorbankan, ada ribuan pula hati yang harus mengikhlaskan.

Hyuuga Hinata memandang iba kearah perempuan yang membisu sejak awal hingga para shinobi satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan pemakaman. Beberapa kali Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura mencoba berbicara dengan perempuan itu, namun nihil, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tubuh kokohnya disana, namun Hinata tahu bahwa hati perempuan itu telah terkubur bersama peti mati mendiang kakaknya.

Hinata adalah orang yang paling mengerti, dan dia juga orang yang paling merasa bersalah atas semua kejadian ini. Seandainya saja waktu dapat diputar kembali, seandainya saja ia adalah perempuan kuat yang mampu melindungi semua orang. Terlalu banyak 'seandainya' dalam isi kepalanya saat ini.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua, ketika Hinata mengulurkan tangan kearah pundak gadis itu, gerakannya terhenti, ketakutan besar menguasainya. Ia sangat takut gadis ini terluka sekali lagi akibat ketidak berdayaannya.

"M-maaf waktu itu aku tidak sempat menyelamatkan—"

"Semua sudah terjadi Hinata,"

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian panjang yang dulu selalu diikat menjadi dua bagian, gadis itu bersuara sangat lirih, seolah sedang menjelaskan seberapa dalam goresan luka hatinya,

"Neji tidak akan pulang, kau adalah gadis kuat Hinata, kau pasti bisa menerima semua ini dengan lapang, aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Neji."

Tenten membalikan badan setelah tersenyum, bu kan senyum bahagia. Dimata Hinata itu adalah senyum duka yang selama ini disembunyikan dalam kedua matanya.

Kalimat Tenten barusan adalah kalimat untuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata tahu, dia adalah orang yang paling tahu.

Bukan Hinata orang yang harus dikuatkan, melainkan perempuan itu.

Perempuan yang tengah dirundung duka mendalam.

Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Nejiten

For my beloved emak(?) Yoriko Yorin yang kemarin bikin fic Hideyoshi XD

Setting canon

Rate T

000

Enyoy~

Satu minggu kemudian...

Tenten menatap kosong pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Ia seperti wanita kesepian yang tidak lagi memiliki kehidupan. Semuanya sudah terjadi, tidak ada kata ulang dalam hidup ini, ia ingin bangkit, namun ia terjatuh ketika kembali teringat mendiang neji.

Kenangan mereka memang sederhana, tidak banyak, bahkan tidak semua orang mengetahui ikatan pasti hubungan mereka. Hubungan Neji dan Tenten bukan seperti romansa Haruno Sakura ketika menunggu pulang keturunan terakhir Uchiha, Tenten tak pernah berjuang seperti Sakura, pun tak seperti Hinata kepada Naruto, ia tidak pernah menaruh minat lebih pada Neji awalnya.

Semuanya hanya mengalir, sangat sederhana. Neji hanya meminta Tenten untuk mencoba menjalin kasih dengannya, lelaki itu bilang bahwa ia tertarik pada Tenten. Mungkin terdengar sepihak? Tidak, Tenten tidak merasa keberatan akan hal itu, ia tak keberatan karna itu adalah Neji, laki-laki yang tidak pernah lepas dari komitmen yang sudah ia tetapkan.

Ia mengenal Neji dengan baik sejak mereka masih genin. Pembawaannya yang serius dan juga kata-kata yang mantap tanpa basa basi adalah ciri alami dari seorang Neji.

Tenten bukanlah perempuan yang suka dikekang, dan Neji memberikan kebebasan penuh dengan jaminan Tenten tidak akan merusak komitmen mereka. Pada dasarnya Tenten adalah perempuan yang belum pernah mencium bau romansa, jangankan berhianat, dia bahkan tidak pernah berfikir untuk menjalin asmara sebelumnya.

Hidupnya harus bebas. Dia adalah perempuan mandiri yang bebas.

Kemudian Neji datang dan merubah semuanya. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah merayu, dia hanya melakukan apa yang Tenten butuhkan, karna pada dasarnya Tenten jarang meminta.

Sejak ada Neji, Tenten merasa hidupnya lebih lengkap, meskipun terkadang asing melihat orang lain berada satu ruangan dalam apato sederhana miliknya.

Lambat laun Neji adalah sosok primer dalam hidupnya, ia menggantungkan harapan masa depannya pada Neji. Ia percaya karena lelaki itu adalah Neji, laki-laki yang mebuatnya lama-lama mengenal cinta untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Tenten menatap sendu tempat tidurnya.

Pernah ada mendiang Neji disana.

000

"Kau pernah memikirkan sebuah keluarga?"

Tenten mendongakkan kepala, menatap Neji yang tengah berdiri disampingnya, menatap hamparan konoha dari atas patung hokage pertama.

"Aku ingin keluarga yang utuh, itu saja." Ia melihat kedua mata Neji melembut "Ada apa dengan jawabanku?"

Neji menatap hamparan bintang dilangit, sebelah tangannya mendekap Tenten, hal yang kadang ia lakukan ketika sedang dilanda rindu pada gadis itu.

"Aku pun berfikir sama, bagaimana jika kita membuat keluarga?"

Tenten tersenyum kalem, ia mencium kecil pundak lelaki yang paling dicintainya.

Mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal romantis seperti pasangan lainnya, Tenten tak keberatan, ia menikmati benar bagaimana aliran halus hubungan ini.

Neji adalah sebuah keseimbangan. Tenten tidak berubah menjadi perempuan lain, ia hanya berubah menjadi perempuan yang mencintai Neji sepenuhnya.

000

Peperangan memporak-porandakan semuanya, Tenten tidak pernah takut peperangan. Ia adalah perempuan mandiri, pertarungan adalah jalan semua ninja didunia ini.

Neji pernah berkata bahwa ia adalah perempuan kuat, ia percaya pada Neji, kemudian ia begitu mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin kalah atau mati.

Ia akan menjadi salah satu dari ribuan shinobi yang akan mengecap garis kemenangan, kemudian membangun keluarga seperti yang pernah Neji katakan. Segalanya akan mengalir seperti biasa, Tenten yakin.

"NEJI!"

Suara Naruto dan beberapa shinobi menggema begitu jelas.

Neji disana, mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tenten ingin menangis, meraung, memukuli semua orang, memaki dunia ini, kemudian membangkitkan jasad Neji.

Tapi tidak. Neji pernah bilang bahwa ia adalah perempuan kuat, Tenten tidak ingin membuat lelaki itu kecewa. Ia akan bertahan sampai akhir, ia akan menangis nanti, bukan dihadapan jasad Neji. Ia ingin sekuat itu, namun dadanya terlalu ngilu. Selain cinta, Neji ternyata mengenalkan perasaan sakit yang belum pernah dijumpainya.

Ia hancur. Sehancur-hancurnya.

Hinata menatap iba kearahnya, adik dari mendiang Neji itu menangis. Hanya Hinata yang tau, bahwa Neji menjanjikan pernikahan setelah perang ini berakhir.

000

Tenten terbangun dengan mata sembab, ia menangis lagi. Mimpi tentang Neji membuatnya patah berulang kali.

Tenten yang tidak pernah keluar dari zona mandirinya akhirnya lepas kendali. Ia menangis berkali-kali, hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelum kehilangan sosok Neji.

Tenten mengalah. Ia membiarkan dirinya remuk bersama kenangan mereka berdua.

Rembulan separuh menggantung dijendela, Tenten memang selalu membiarkan jendela itu terbuka, berharap Neji akan sekali lagi tiba-tiba berada dikamarnya setelah pulang misi.

Ia menggeleng pelan, air matanya tumpah perlahan.

Boleh kah ia meminta Neji kembali? Apakah ada kesempatan untuk mewujudkan niat membangun keluarga yang utuh seperti keinginan Neji?

Tenten merasa perutnya berputar, ia segera berlari kekamar mandi, memuntahkah isi perut yang tidak seberapa. Ia pasti masuk angin, tubuhnya pasti lelah diajak hidup dengan pola makan tidak teratur seperti ini.

000

Hinata menatap perempuan yang tengah berkutat dengan sayuran mentah dengan potongan salmon segar yang baru saja ia bawakan. Hari ini ia memang berniat mengunjungi Teten, ia tahu perempuan mandiri itu tengah kesepian.

Tenten terlihat lebih kurus, kantung matanya bahkan terlihat semakin jelas, pun sekarang ia lebih jarang bersosialisasi dengan kehidupan luar. Setelah kematian Neji perempuan itu tidak pernah mencepol rambutnya, ia seperti perempuan yang menutup luka dengan menggerai rambutnya.

Kabar tentang hubungan Tenten dan mendiang kakaknya mulai menyebar.

Ada yang merasa senang karena ternyata dugaan mereka tentang Neji dan Tenten ternyata benar, ada yang sedih— mereka mengenal Neji dan tahu bagaimana lelaki itu dengan komitmennya, juga Tenten dengan kepolosan gadis itu masalah romansa –karena mereka tidak dapat menerka seperti apa kehancuran Tenten atas kepergian calon suami sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

"Nee-sama? Apakah kau akan datang dipernikahan Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-san?"

Hinata memanggilnya seperti itu, itu artinya ia sedang meminta sesuatu—setidaknya itulah yang pernah Neji katakan padanya.

"Kau merayuku hm?" Tenten sengaja menunjukan raut wajah sebal, setidaknya kehadiran Hinata pagi ini mengobati sedikit perasaan sepinya.

Wajah Hinata merona, ia mengangguk polos, Tenten tersenyum jahil dengan kedua mata sembabnya, "Tentu saja aku akan datang, Sakura adalah temanku juga."

Tiba-tiba napas Tenten tercekat ditenggorokan, ia merasa mual, segalanya berputar hingga ia limbung kemudian jatuh dalam pusar kegelapan.

000

Air mata bahagia Tenten mengalir tiada henti.

Neji tidak pergi kemana-mana. Neji masih ada.

"Terimakasih Hinata." Ia memeluk Hinata kemudian mereka menangis bersama.

"K-Kalian nakal sekali." Hinata terisak bahagia, wajahnya merona karena menangis sekaligus malu, sedangkan Tenten hanya tertawa kecil sambil mencubit perlahan pundak adik mendiang calon suaminya.

Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya, jika dihitung berarti ini adalah buah cinta mereka setelah neji melamarnya.

"Jangan lupa istirahat Nee-sama, kau dan calon buah hati kalian harus selalu dalam keadaan sehat, aku akan rajin menginap disini untuk menemani Nee-sama, kandunganmu sangat kuat, dia bertahan dalam peperangan, syukurlah, Nii-sama pasti akan sangat bahagia kalau mengetahui semua ini."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa kecil bersama.

Siluet lembayung senja menerpa bingkai jendela, sekelebat bayangan Neji yang tengah duduk disana membuat dunia Tenten berhenti seketika.

Neji disana, ia duduk dengan gaya khas seorang Hyuuga Neji seperti biasa. Ia menoleh, menatap lembut kearahnya, kemudian Neji tersenyum tulus, hal yang sangat jarang Tenten temui semasa hidupnya. Air mata Tenten mengalir deras, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata ketika angin meniup bayangan Neji dari kedua pandangannya.

Setidaknya Tenten diberi kesempatan untuk mengetahui bahwa disana Neji juga bahagia, karena akhirnya keluarga kecil impian mereka sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Tenten tidak merasa keluarga kecilnya tak utuh. Bukankah sudah ada calon buah hati mereka? Serta ada Neji yang hidup dalam lubuk hatinya, juga hidup dalam aliran darah calon anak mereka.

Dengan calon anak ini, Tenten merasa telah dibuat jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya karena Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

.

.

000

.

.

.

.

_Setiap ada kematian, selalu ada kehidupan lain yang siap menggantikan_

_Setiap ada duka mendalam, selalu ada titik awal senyum lebar pada sebuah perjalanan_

_Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu kembali ketika ada yang mati dalam kematian_

_Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan datangnya cerita baru_

_Bisa saja aku akan menjadi sosok lain dikehidupanmu selain sekarang_

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

**Note : fic ini saya persembahkan untuk kak Yori.**

**Semoga kakak suka. Err~ maaf kalo ini ooc atau apalah :'( iya saya tahu alurnya kecepetan, feelnya juga arghh~ *pelukSasuke**

**Ini fic NejiTen pertama saya. Untuk setingnya, ini kejadiannya pas Neji meninngal. Maap kalo judulnya alakadarnya juga. *dikeroyok**

**Terimakasih untuk kak Yori dan para Readers yang sudah sudi membaca fic ini sampai akhir.**

***Peluk satu-satu. Untuk fic saya yang lain akan saya usahakan bulan-bulan ini mulai rapi updatenya. Terimakasih semuanya.**

**Ditunggu saran dan masukan positif untuk Nejiten pertama saya. Don't be silent.**

**Semarang,17 maret 2015.**

**Salam sayang,**

**Cho Lolo**


End file.
